


I Let My Fingers Do The Walking

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, PWP, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=42499679#t42499679">this prompt</a> at AvengerKink: "Natasha has a crush on Pepper, and masturbates to fantasies of her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Let My Fingers Do The Walking

There was an itch under Natasha's skin, a low level buzzing that distracted her all day. Every room was overly warm, her uniform felt a shade too tight, and the light perfume Maria always wore seemed suddenly cloying.

When her shift was over she rushed back to her quarters, ignoring anyone who attempted engage her in conversation. As soon as the door was closed she took a deep breath and sank back against it, relishing how cool it was, how solid against her back.

She inhaled again and found herself dragging her right hand up her side to cup her breast lightly. The touch was electric, starting a fluttering in her belly.

This was what she’d been wanting all day, what she’d needed ever since watching Ms. Potts’ latest press conference.

She’d been wearing one of her white pantsuits, the one that dipped into an almost scandalously low v at the chest and made her legs look like they went on for miles. Stark Industries was no longer Natasha’s responsibility, so she hadn’t bothered to pay attention to what Ms. Potts was saying. She hadn’t meant to watch the press conference at all, but someone had put it up on one of the secondary screens on the bridge and she hadn’t been able to look away.

Ms. Potts’ suit jacket had a button that closed just millimeters above where her bra must rest against her breastbone, and Natasha imagined flicking it open to get at that sensitive bit of skin. Her hand slid over to pull down her uniform zipper, her nail just skimming across her own skin.

Ms. Potts – Pepper – would probably shiver, then give Natasha that smirk, that tiny little curl at the edge of her lips. Natasha wouldn’t be able to resist, would have to kiss it, and she found herself nibbling on her own bottom lip thinking about it.

The uniform was still too tight, but now Natasha liked it, felt like it was holding her together. She brought her left hand up to help as she unbuckled her belt, then pressed it back against the door as she sank to the ground.

With the zipper down as far as it went and her belt undone there was just enough give in the material for Natasha to bring her knees up and slip her hand into her pants.

Pepper’s suit would come unbuttoned so easily. Underneath she’d be wearing something lacy, all tease and no real support, and Natasha would quickly lay her completely bare.

Natasha teased herself, sliding a single finger alongside her clit but not touching it directly. She was already so wet and swollen, she couldn’t help imagining it was Pepper she was touching. Pepper, who would sit naked in front of her, her back resting on Natasha’s front, those long legs spread and slung over Natasha’s knees so that Natasha could take most of her weight.

Natasha would wrap her left arm around Pepper’s waist to keep her still while she teased with her right hand, stroking so very lightly along her moist, heated folds. She would be slick, soft and so sensitive, tossing back her head next to Natasha’s, baring that gorgeous throat for Natasha to suck her mark into. She would writhe as her arousal mounted, forcing Natasha to hold her tighter, her arm a steel bar across Pepper's slim hips.

Natasha couldn’t help but thrust up a little, needing more pressure. Her clit was so hard; when she finally stroked it directly she let out a groan.

By this point Pepper would have soaked Natasha’s hand. So she would pull it away, holding Pepper tighter so she couldn’t follow, and bring it up to her mouth to taste.

Natasha tasted tangy and just a little alkaline, but Pepper would taste sweet, living on smoothies and fruit salads as she did. Natasha would suckle loudly right next to Pepper’s ear, so Pepper could hear how much she enjoyed it. Then she would bring her hand back down to Pepper’s cunt and go to town, using two or even three fingers right on Pepper’s clit, frigging her hard and fast to drive her cries higher and higher.

Natasha was so close, panting and squirming on the floor, her own cunt throbbing as she stroked it frantically. Every muscle tensed as she raced toward her climax, chewing on her bottom lip mindlessly.

Pepper would be desperate, her legs trembling against Natasha’s, her hands fumbling wildly against Natasha’s skin. She would mumble a broken “Please—“ and that’s when Natasha would bite her, right at the top of her spine, and she would come, eyes wide and stunned, voiceless.

Natasha worked her own orgasm ruthlessly, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit even as she used three fingers to press up against that same bundle of nerves from inside. She tasted iron and realized her teeth had drawn blood.

Only when she was completely sated did Natasha let herself remember the end of the press conference: Stark crashing it in the Iron Man suit and literally sweeping Ms. Potts off her feet triumphantly. He had just completed some ridiculous military posturing with Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts had yelled at him, but she hadn’t been able to keep from smiling. The reporters had eaten the whole thing up with a spoon.

Natasha pulled her hand out of her pants with a sigh. She put herself back together slowly, the slide of her zipper and the buckle of her belt seeming to echo loudly against her bare walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from the P!nk song. The mood doesn't exactly match, but I just don't know that many songs by women about masturbating, and the Divinyls seemed a little **too** on the nose. :)
> 
> As always, if you want updates on how my fic writing is coming, or you just want to say hi, you can [friend me on LiveJournal](http://phoenixfalls.livejournal.com/) or [follow me on tumblr](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/).


End file.
